A Basket of Oneshots
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: Just a handful of random for Fruits Basket. Includes songfics and OOC oneshots.
1. What if?

**Ebony Dagger: These are some random one-shots I did when I was very sick and usually very annoyed with the listed characters! So, enjoy. This is what happens to victims of my wrath. Mwahaha...**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters!**

_If Tohru was a faerie (Yuki/Tohru/Kyo) done when I was annoyed with Tohru's indecisiveness in volume 10:_

Softly, hesitantly, Kyo reached out and, when she didn't back away, he took her face in one smooth hand and drew her to him with an arm about her waist, placing a finger to her lips as she started to protest. She closed her eyes as her traced her lips, her head tipping back as he slid his long, slender fingers up to her forehead, stroking her hair back from her face, and didn't object when he drew her closer and began to drop light kisses on her forehead and cheeks, but when he started to move in to her lips she placed her forefinger lightly across his mouth, stopping him from moving any closer. He closed his eyes and asked softly, his lips moving against her finger, "It's Yuki isn't it?"

She nodded, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, cutting a long slit in her human disguise and she was suddenly standing in front of him as an emerald skinned, black-eyed faerie. Her body was suddenly all angles and sharp edges and a drop of dark red blood appeared on his hand where he had been touching her cheekbone. He looked at her in disgust for a moment, then turned on his heel and strode off down the hall, shouting as he left, "Sorry pixie, you won't get me like that; tell your queen to try something like that with someone less likely to actually fall in love with me!"

She fell to her knees and clutched her chest, as though trying to protect her heart from being torn to pieces by his harsh words. Instead, dark blue blood began to run out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up in her head. For every harsh word about love said to a faerie is a sharp silver dagger, and each will find its mark. Falling to the floor, Tohru died and her body disintegrated, leaving only a few ashes and a single drop of blue blood on the cream carpet to her memory.

2) _If Tohru was a vampire and Haru was a hunter (Haru/Tohru) a random thought because Haru and Tohru would make a sweet couple:_

His violet eyes flashed as he moved in for the kill. Closing her eyes, she raised her chin, trying to hide her fear, and waited for the inevitable blow that would end her unlife and suddenly her eyes flashed open as she felt something soft and cool brush across her lips. Her captor's eyes were closed - covering the darting, catlike eyes and slitted pupils - and his face relaxed and she realised how beautiful he really was, with long, dark lashes sweeping across his pale cheeks, the cheekbones prominent in his slim face, the silky white hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a single lock sweeping forward to shadow something that ran down his ivory neck almost to his collarbone. Suddenly curious and taking advantage of his closed eyes, she carefully, slowly swept the lock of hair back and gasped as she looked at the shadow.

It was a scar.

A long, deep scar that was whiter than his skin, pale and almost open, as though it had never been treated or healed…

Daringly, she brought one long fingered hand slowly up to his neck, all the while keeping an eye on her captor. The first time she had touched him, he had almost killed her, and she closed her eyes tightly as she rested an icy finger against his throat, running it along the rough skin surrounding the scar. For one lengthy second nothing happened, and then, instead of a knife coming down on her exposed throat, she felt the cool breath of her captor against her forehead and closed eyelids, even with her head tipped right back, he was still much taller than her, and felt it as he relaxed, his tense muscles loosening. Boldly, she opened her eyes, and was surprised to see he had done the same, and was staring down at her fingers, his arms loose at his sides, his slender, beautifully carved stake dangling at the edge of his fingers. Cautioning him with her eyes, she slowly reached down to his stake hand and relieved him of the weapon, leaving her other hand resting on the irregular skin of the scar on his neck. She could hear his ragged breathing and feel his pulse increasing, pounding against her finger.

3)_Fruits Basket again. Ummm...not much to say. Yuki and Kyo's fighting really irritated me for some reason so this appeared. Tohru got annoyed with them and so decided to leave and then Akito kidnapped her because he secretly loves her. My mind is warped. (Akito/Tohru) [Akito is a man]:_

Slowly, Tohru opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. There was a pain in her arms and breathing was difficult. Suddenly, she realised that she was tied to something, her arms wrapped around it behind her back, and that was the reason her arms hurt. She looked around, struggling to force air into her lungs, and spotted her kidnapper. His head was lolling, he was clearly asleep. She tried to call out, but her voice was faint and her head was swimming with lack of oxygen, "Hey, you," she rasped. "Hey, listen, you have untie me…" and she fainted, her eyelids half closing as her brain shut her down to conserve energy. So she didn't see as her kidnapper opened his eyes, fully awake, and saw the state his victim was in. Moving faster than any human, he darted across to Tohru and untied her, allowing her to fall into his arms, her long, dark hair covering her face. Swiping her hair away from her face, he watched in relief as the girl's breathing became less strained, colour returning to her cheeks and her eyelids fluttering. Quickly, he returned to his position, again feigning sleep, so when Tohru's mahogany eyes refocused she didn't understand what had happened until she saw her kidnapper's eyelids only half-closed, and his eyes on her. Kneeling up, she crawled over to him and touched his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you. I know you're Akito, and that you're only pretending, so thank you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.


	2. Black Tohru?

Tohru's POV

Great, another fight

I'm sick of this.

They just fight over everything.

I'm ready to hit something, which isn't like me.

Is this my dark side; like Black Haru?

Suddenly I stand up, my knees catching the table and clattering the plates but I disregard the pain in my knees and the tinkling sounds.

Instead I stalk over to the pair.

I may love Kyo with all my heart, but he doesn't half irritate me sometimes.

I'm sick of keeping in the hatred I've felt since my mother's death locked up all the time.

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" I hear myself screaming distantly.

They glance at me, shocked, and even Shigure lowers his newspaper to look at me in surprise.

I don't care anymore, because I'm out of control.

"You're always fighting over something; who took the last rice ball, who's better at fighting, and you know, I'm sick of it. I don't care if you're cursed, you can still act like goddamned normal people and not fight all the time. I don't care if you're mortal enemies, can you just fight your fights somewhere else?! That way I don't have to listen to you two throwing hurtful words and punches as well."

At this point I realise my vision has gone blurred with tears and my hands are clenched into fists, nails cutting into my palms until they draw blood, but I continue my tirade.

"I have lost everything. Everything! And do you see me picking fistfights here there and everywhere? No, I just keep it inside and now I've had it with stupid, dumb _animals_!!"

Suddenly the door slams open and Haru strides in, looking Black.

He turns and glares menacingly at the boys, "You know, you've really done it this time." He says conversationally.

It irritates me how he can be so calm.

I just want a good screaming match with anyone right now.

Suddenly he turns to me and says calmly, even though his eyes are blazing, "Your eyes have gone bright red, by the way."

"Oh guess what. I don't care."

Suddenly he comes up to me and slaps me, good and hard, across the face.

I come to myself again and sit on the floor, shocked, but Haru is grinning, back to his White self again, "So, you finally managed to piss her off, huh? Cool."


	3. Broken Strings

Ebony Dagger:This song was _Broken Strings_, by James Morrison, featuring Nelly Furtado

Hatori was tending to Akito when she suddenly stood up and smacked him across the cheek

The words of a song ran through his head

_Oh it tears me up I try to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive but it's not enough, to make it all ok_

Akito stopped and sat back down, thinking

_Running back through the fire_

_And there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

Suddenly she knelt down beside Hatori and kissed him

_When I love you a little less than before_

Hatori pulled away and stood, shaking his head.

He turned and ran out of the room, images of Kana playing like a slideshow, filling his mind

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts and lies worse_

Ebony Dagger:That was just warped and I have no idea where the heck it came from


	4. Discolights

Ebony Dagger:This song was _Discolights_ by Darren Styles

Tohru stood suddenly and with an excited look on her face, ran into Kyo's room, whispering, "Come one Kyo-kun, let go out to a disco and just dance."

Kyo looked confused but eager as he agreed.

Tohru ran to her room to dress, choosing a black sequined top and a short pink mini skirt.

They went to the nearest club in Tokyo that accepted under eighteens ad ran in to dance all their worries away.

Despite her klutziness Tohru was a good dancer, swaying her body and jumping up and down to the rhythm, long hair bouncing with her.

Kyo didn't dance much, embarrassed, but Tohru grabbed his hands and made him dance.

By the time they left, they were both exhausted, with the beat of the music still pounding in their ears.

They promised to do it again as soon as possible.


	5. I said never again But here we are

Ebony Dagger:Well, this song was _I said never again (But here we are)_ by Rachel Stevens

Haru entered the room, already Black, and shouted, "Hey Kyo, ready for a fight?"

Kyo grinned tightly, "Hell yeah."

They fought, throwing kicks and punches.

Suddenly Tohru materialised in the doorway, ducked to avoid Haru's flying body and sighed, propping the tray against the front of her body and putting her free hand on her hip.

She opened her mouth and muttered, "I swore this would never happen again with Yuki and Kyo, but here we are with Kyo and Haru!"

Dropping the tray with a crash, she strode up to Haru and stood on her tiptoes, getting I his face, "Hey Haru, just stop it, already."

His black eyes glared at her, "What if I said no?"

Then he leaned and kissed her.

END

Ebony Dagger:Unfair, the song ended too soon. I know Tohru was really OOC, but hey, it was funny.


	6. Is there somewhere else to be?

Ebony Dagger:This song was _Is there somewhere else to be_ by Vast

START

Kyo hid in the corner of the cat's room, waiting for Akito.

_Every time that I cry out, no-one ever rescues me_

The words f some old song echoed through his head and he stood as Akito entered the small room and grinned cruelly

_Take me out, I want out, that's all I need_

Oh how he wished he was anywhere else right now

He sighed as Akito began to berate him, but instead of hearing his whispered words, Kyo heard a pounding beat and a guitar in his head.

He began to smile triumphantly, barely feeling it as Akito's voice rose to a scream and he began to hit out at Kyo, who remained motionless.

If this was what going mad felt like, Kyo thought, he liked it

_Is there somewhere else to be, take me in, get me out, that's all I need_


	7. Someday

Ebony Dagger:This is something I picked up from an author I admire, listen to a song and write anything that comes into your head.

This song was Someday, by Nickleback

Disclaimer:I own neither _Someday_ or Fruits Basket

_**Kagura's POV**_

I was staring at Kyo and Tohru from the shadows.

My long hair swirled in the wind, covering my eyes and blocking my sight of them

This was wrong.

I shouldn't love him anymore because he was in love with someone else

Tears cascaded down my face and I fell to my knees.

I never really loved him, I just used him, like the betraying pig I was

No.

No.

Finally I screamed it, "NO!!"

But still they didn't hear me.

They had their own world now they were finally together

I should be happy for them, but I couldn't be, because…because I hated myself and now I had nothing to cling to to absorb that hatred

I was lost.

END

Ebony Dagger:I'm not sure why the heck this came into my head, but there it is.


End file.
